Monsoon
by Rhapsosodoso
Summary: SoraXRiku. Song: Monsoon by Tokio Hotel :


**Disclaimer:**** Haven't written a songfic in awhile :D. Song is Monsoon. By Tokio Hotel. I don't own Tokio Hotel or any member. I don't own any member of KH or KH2. This is a SoraXRiku one : . The usual with the text as well. Bolded text is Lyrics. Italicized text is Thoughts. And normal text is whats happening at the moment.**

**Thank you :**

**Have A Wonderful Day**

**JFrost**

**x.x.x**

**I'm staring at a broken door**

**There's nothing left here anymore**

**x.x.x**

He was staring at a door.

In his Dream.

Wanting to open it.

But Unsure of where it lead to.

**x.x.x**

**My room is cold**

**It's making me insane**

**x.x.x.**

He awoke.

His room cold.

_Riku...?_

"Riku..."

Nothing...

**x.x.x**

**I've been waiting here so long**

**But now the moment seems to've come,**

**I see the dark clouds coming up again.**

**x.x.x**

He ran with the greatest fury.

Slashing the heartless.

And the nobodies.

Getting them out of his way.

**x.x.x**

**Running through the monsoon**

**Beyond the world,**

**To the end of time,**

**x.x.x**

_I'll fight the harshest of battles._

_Move through the worst storms._

_Until time ends._

_Kairi is home._

_Now..._

_I just need you..._

**x.x.x**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm,**

**Into the blue,**

**x.x.x**

The rain didn't bother him.

It was just water after all.

**x.x.x**

**And when I lose myself I think of you,**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**Through the monsoon.**

**Just me and you**

**x.x.x**

He almost lost his composure in battle.

_Riku..._

With a single thought of him,

Sora could move on.

**x.x.x**

**A half moon's fading from my sight**

**I see a vision in its light**

**But now it's gone and left me so alone**

**x.x.x**

He watched the moon fade into the sunlight.

He had fought many heartless.

Now, off to the nobodies.

**x.x.x**

**I know I have to find you now**

**Can hear your name, I don't know how**

**Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?**

**x.x.x**

_It was dark._

_Riku...You were pulled in._

_I'll save you..._

_The darkness isn't your home.._

**x.x.x**

**Running through the monsoon**

**Beyond the world**

**To the end of time**

**x.x.x**

He reached his destination.

Castle Oblivion.

Riku was in there somewhere.

**x.x.x**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm**

**Into the blue**

**x.x.x**

"Riku!"

Sora shouted his name countless times.

_I know you're here._

_I'll find you..._

**x.x.x**

**And when I lose myself I think of you**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**And nothing can hold me back from you**

**Through the monsoon**

**Hey! Hey!**

**x.x.x**

Sora fought ruthlessly.

All of this fighting.

Just to save one man.

**x.x.x**

**I'm fighting all this power**

**Coming in my way**

**Let it take me straight to you**

**x.x.x**

_All of this will be worth it in the end._

_Riku..._

_I'm coming for you._

**x.x.x**

**I'll be running night and day**

**I'll be with you soon**

**Just me and you**

**x.x.x**

Sora took many hits.

All very painful.

He didn't mind taking them.

It was to save Riku.

**x.x.x**

**We'll be there soon**

**So soon**

**x.x.x**

Riku was already fighting to escape.

Sora ran across him.

"Riku!"

Riku turned and smiled a little.

Sora ran over to give a quick hand to help.

**x.x.x**

**Running through the monsoon**

**Beyond the world**

**To the end of time**

**x.x.x**

Sora and Riku fought hard.

For a long time.

They were a better team now

Than they were back then.

**x.x.x**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm**

**Into the blue**

**x.x.x**

The fight seemed to drag on forever.

But it ended finally.

Sora practically fell into Riku's arms.

"I found you.."

Sora said with a smile.

**x.x.x**

**And when I lose myself I think of you**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**And nothing can hold me back from you**

**Through the monsoon**

**x.x.x**

They made their way out.

Found a dark shore that

looked like the one back home.

They sat together, hand in hand.

A bottle floated to shore.

Sora picked it up and opened it.

**x.x.x**

**Through the monsoon**

**Just me and you**

**x.x.x**

Inside was a letter from Kairi.

Sora smiled as a bright door opened.

**x.x.x**

**Through the monsoon**

**Just me and you**

**x.x.x**

He helped Riku up.

"Lets go home."


End file.
